Battle of LOve
by ZDAE
Summary: Gabi and Troy have gone to school together all their life hating each other. What will happen when they are assigned to partners for a science project? Will they give each other a chance or hate each other even more.
1. Chapter 1

summary:Gabi and Troy have gone to school together all their life hating each other. What will happen when they are assigned to partners for a science project? Will they gie each other a chance or hate each other even more,

**TRAILER**

**two people from very differnt worlds**

_shows troy being followed by the basketball team_

_skips to gabriella writing an equation on the board_

**Both lived hating each other**

_"you're just suck up geek!!"yelled Troy_

_"Well you're just an airhead jock!!"_

**What will happen when they are forced to work together**

**Will it end in love**

_troy cathces gabriella and they look in each others eyes both leaning in_

**or in even a bigger hatred**

_"you don't know anything you little slut!"yelled Troy_

_her eyes watered and her hand instantly mad contact with his face_

**new comer ZDAE brings you**

**Battle of Love**

**Starring:**

**Gabriella Montez**

_shows her turning around smiling_

**Troy Bolton**

_shows him shooting a 3-pointer _

**Chad Danforth**

_shows Chad smiling_

**and Taylor McKessie**

_show's her writing an equation happily_

_Coming soon to the computer screen near you_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**what do you think should i continue? plz reveiw**

**-ZDAE**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys thanks for the reviews here's the first chapter.Hope you like it**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing : )**

**CHAPTER 1**

Troy Bolton walked into the school followed by the crowd of the basketball team and obssesed cheerleaders

"Hey Captain" said Chad."What.."answered Troy sounding annoyed which came unnoticed by Chad."So are we hitting the gym during free period?"asked Chad."Yeah,yeah whatever"

The crowd headed to their lockers all in different directions.Walking down the hallway Troy spots Gabriella.

_Oh just great!_ He comes behind her and slams her books out of her hands. "Move it geek!" "Troy Bolton your just a stupid immature jerk!!"Gabriella screamed.

Troy just laughed and walked away.The bell rang and everyone headed to home room.

"Good morning class"said Mrs.Darbus in her chirpy voice

"Good morning Mrs.Darbus" droned the class

She spotted Troy laughing and instantly called on him "Is there somthing you would like to share Mr. Bolton"

His head whipped around at the sound of his name.He looked around and spotted Gabriella reading._GEEK!_

"Oh we were just sying how much of a suck up geek Gabriella is." answered Troy the basketball team snickering at his comment.Gabriella quickly gathered her books and ran out of the class her bast friend Taylor following close behind."Jerk!"said Taylor straight to his face.

As soon as he saw Gabriella crying he felt guilty and regretted his words but he just laughed it off like the rest of his teamates.

Gabriella ran into one of the restrooms of east high crying.Taylor walked up to her friend hugging her telling her that he only said those stuff to make himself feel higher but Gabriella still cried.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So thats my first chapter plz review guys thanks : )**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys here's the 2nd chapter it'll be longer than the first i promise : )**

**Disclaimer: i own nothing except mrs.garza**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Gabriella had finally stopped crying and was at her locker getting her stuff for science class.

"hey are you ok?" asked Taylor walking up to her. "yeah i'm fine" she said her eyes still puffy.

She turned around to see the basketball team walking her way. She quickly closed her locker to avoid them and another emberassment.

"O.K. class today we wiil be staring a project" Mrs.Garza announced receiving groans from the class."Glad to hear you're so excited. You guys will be assigned partners. The class groaned once again. "O.K. Jason and Kelsi" Jason looked around _i guess she's not that bad? _"Taylor and Chad.." Taylor's eyes widened _Chad!!!eww i hate him almost as much as i hate Troy!!!_ "Zeke and Sharpay..." Zeke smiled _yes!!!i can't wait to work with her _

"Last Troy and Gabriella"

"What!!" yelled Troy "You expect me to work with that!" he said pointing at Gabriella."Oh like you're any better" she snapped at him. "I'd rather work with a rat than you!" he yelled at her "you are so egotistic. I hate you and i bet everyone except your stupid basketball buddies do to and they just try to be your friends because your popular!!" She screamed, neither of them noticing that everytime they snapped at each other they came closer and closer.

By now they were less than 3 inches away "O.K. enough!!" screamed Mrs.Garza "You guys are working together and that's final!"

Troy glared at Gabriella his face red with anger. She suddenly noticed how close they were and pulled back blushing. She turned around to find Taylor smirking at her.they'd talk later.

The bell suddenly rang making every body shuffle out of their seats heading to lunch.

Taylor and Gabriella were walking ot lunch arm in arm."So what was up with you and Troy last period?"

asked Taylor smirking "what are you talking about i was just defending myself from the creep"sha answered "yeah right you guys were totally about to kiss and you know it" said Taylor "look i hate him and he hates me and we were not about to kiss we were having a discussion" she said "well you know what they say opposites attract.

At that very moment she slipped on spilt orange juice and Troy just happened to be passing by.

He saw her slip and his arms instantly reachin out to catch her. She landed in his arms expecting the cold hard floor.

She opened her eyes to meet Troy's electrifing blue eyes._Oh g-d he has the most beautiful eyes.Wow!! where did that come from!! you hate him remember._He looked at her leaning in and soon she found her self leaning in too.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**O.k i tried to make a cliffy so plz R&R**

**hope you like it so far**

**-ZDAE **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry i took so long to update but i broke a foot and i was in the hospital and on painkillers which made me sleep a lot so her is the next chapter**

**i hope you guys like it : **

**-ZDAE**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Oh G-d im about to kiss Troy Bolto----woah!! no you hate him Gabby do something!!_

_Damn i naver knew Gabriella had the sexi--------What the!!! you hate her Troy remember stop yourself!!!_

Gabriella suddenly saw Troy smirk _Oh no!_ "zike!!" said Troy letting her go making Gabriella fall down hitting her head on the floor with a loud THUMP!!

"Gabriella OMG are you ok?" asked Taylor her face full of concern. "Owww" Gabriella said her eyes watering _don't cry Gabby you'll humiliate yourself even more._

She stood up facing Troy anger sketched across her face. "Awww did poor Gabby hit her head?" asked Troy in a little baby voice mockingly. The whole basketball team started laughing and she glared at all of them then turned back to Troy.

"You know Troy you have the softest face ever did you know?" she asked caressing his face. Troy felt shiver go down his spine but he brushed it off."oh wait...NOT!!" said Gabriella lifting her hand up and slapping him hard on the side of his face leaving a red mark.

The caffeteria suddenly hushed. Troy was speechless. He touched the spot which felt hot and was stinging.

With that gabriella left along with Taylor ignoring all the the stares.

"hey Troy you're just gonna let her get away with that?" asked Chad, but Troy was shocked. All he was thinking about was the anger burning in her eyes and the way the slap not only hurt his face but it almost broke his heart.

"OMG i can't believe you just did that!!!" Taylor almost screamed. "Well that _thing_ deserved plus his face was priceless!" exclaimed Gabriella scrunching her face in disgust when she said 'thing'. Yet she couldn't get rid of the way she felt when their faces were so close together and the butterflys in her stomach.

The bell rang and it was time for free period.Gabriella was at her locker when Kelsi came up to her. "So what was that all about in during lunch"

"Oh well it felt good to finally get him back" said Gabriella."Not that you guys were totally gonna smooch infront of everyone until Troy bailed!" kelsi said smirking.Gabriella rolled her eyes but couldn't help agreeing with her.

Kelsi let it go and they were walking to the music room when Tyler, captain of the soccer team came up to Gabriella.

"Hey Gabby!" he said "Oh, hey Tyler"

"umm, can i talk to you?...alone?" he said and kelsi left winking at Gabriella

"So what did you wanna talk about?" Gabby asked "Oh well this friday we have the championship game and there's an after party" he started fidgeting with his hands "sooo i was wondering if you would,well you know, be my uh ... my date?" he asked looking nervous. Gabby smiled "Of course i'll be your date Tyler!!"

just as she said that Troy came around the corner hearing this and a bang of jealousy ran through him but he had no idea why. When Tyler left he walked up to Gabrella. "So your going to be his date?" he asked making Gabby jump "Why do you care?" she asked coldly "What the heck is wrong with you I was just asking a question!" he said getting angry."Well whoever I go out with is none of your business" she replied a little calmer than she thought she could "Oh o.k. none of my business well -" he suddenly stopped when he heard his teamates coming

_i think me and Troy are actually gona have a civil conversation._

_They can't see me talking to Gabriella damn!!_

He waited for them to round the corner and slammed her books out of her hands and started laughing coldly just in time for his teammates to see "See you loser!!haha" he said Gabriealla stood there stunned _so much for being nice _

She looked up just in time to see Troy turn around and mouth_ " I'm sorry"_ She grinned and started picking up her books

Maybe just maybe they could be friends...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated anything but i was out of town for an emergency and i couldn't take my laptop so i promise to update later today and i'll make it longer just for not updating.**

**-ZDAE**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry i haven't updated in a while but i've been super busy cuz i'm leaving to Australia on friday to study so i didn't have time to write**

**well here's the chapter**

**Disclaimer: i own nothing except Tyler :**

**hope you like it :D**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_i'm sorry!!!where the hell did that come from???but that was kinda nice to finally have a normal convesation _"haha that geek!!her face was priceless!!!" said Chad pulling Troy from his thoughts "what?-oh uh yeah haha funny." Troy said emotionless ."Yo what's up with you man you usually crack up??"said Chad confused. "Uhh i'm just not feeling so good" he said thoughtfully.Chad looked suspicious but let it go.

_i can't believe he said sorry!!!WAIT!!whatif it's just another one of his games??just like in the caffeteria.,Uggh i'm so confused! _"Gabby!"she turned around to see Taylor running towards her "Hey Tay what's up?" she said "Why don't you answer that" Gabriella looked utterly confused"You-Tyler-date!!"she exclaimed excitedly "ooooh that so what about it" she said walking towards her locker "what do you mean 'what about it' you never accept dates unless you know the person!" she said in a 'duh' tone "well i do know Tyler and I need to get out more." she said the bell ringing signaling the end of free period.

Gabriella was doodling on her notepad during science class ignoring the teacher, she knew the stuff anyway. She couldn't stop thinking about Troy and his 'i'm sorry' did he mean it? She was pulled out of her thoughts to see a small piece of paper land on her desk. she looked around but no one looked suspicious. She furrowed her eyebrow and opened the note curiously. She scanned it and it said:

_Gabby,_

_Can we talk?_

_if you want to meet me on the roof of_

_the science lab_

_after school_

_-Troy_

She smiled and turned to look at Troy and nodded. He blushed and looked down

_What the hell why am I blushing??_He couldn't wait until after school. He looked at the at the clock and they had 5 minutes left ._Yes!!_ He smiled and started gathering his stuff.

Troy was up on the roof thinking of what to say when he heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Gabriella

_He blushed??!! Aww that's so cute. there's something to remeber._She found herself nervous for after school.

_BRIIING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_ The bell rang and everyone jumped out of their seats

Troy was on the roof waiting for gabriella,when he heard footsteps coming up the stairs. He felt a jolt of nervousness but ignored it.

"Wow! Troy it's beautiful up here!!"she said looking around "Yeah" he said looking at her. She turned around and saw him looking at her and she blushed nad giggled while he blushed and looked down awkwardly.

"Ummm, soooo..."gabriella said fidgeting"what did you wanna talk about?" Troy looked at her and sighed

"well i just wanted to say sorry for what I did in the hall way it was completely uncalled for and i wanted to say i'm sorry..but not just for today but everytime you know i guess I do it because I-I don't uhh I mean I just-" Troy rambled and Gabriella giggled "Troy ...Troy...TROY!!!" she screamed "huh?oh uhh ha sorry" He said looking down.

"aplogy accepted" she said walking up to him giving him a hug. Troy tensed up but quickly hugged her back. She let go and he suddenly felt empty. Their faces inches apart and Gabriella could feel his breath on her skin.

the two leaned in sharing a soft kiss that sent bolt's down their spines.

_Why does this feel so right???_Gabriella thought she pulled back "I-I gotta go" she said running out.Troy stood there stunned _Why am I so confused and how can it feel so right I mean she's a geek and i'm a jock it's just not right._He thought walking outof he school and into his car heading home.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**There's the chapter i hope you guys liked it I know I did but that's just me**

**plz review guys thankz**

**-ZDAE**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay guys sorry its been a while but i left for the summer remember and i didnt have access to the internet.So this chapter is gonna be long ok.**

**Disclaimer:i own nothing except for Tyler : **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It had been 2 days since Gabriella had talked to Troy. She completely avoided him at all costs. Today it was Friday and she was getting ready for her date with Tyler and to say the truth she was really nervous.

She was slipping her shoes on when the doorbell rung, she glanced at her clock and saw it read 6:37

_thas weir our dates not until 7????????_She hurried down the stairs and opened the door to find herself face to face with none other than Troy Bolton. Her body tensed and she stiffened up.

"what are you doing here?" she asked him in a rude tone."I --uhh-- the other day on the rooftop it was -i mean-it--what was it??" he asked confused and eager for an answer. "Look Troy any other time we could've talked but i have a date to get ready for" she said closing the door only to be stopped by his foot in the way.

"No, look I know it sounds stupid but i felt something that day alright and it felt-it felt good and ever since I can't stop thinking about you and I don't know why" she looked up at him half expecting him to laugh in her face but trusting him not too.

"Look I felt something too Troy but I-we cant be, I mean your a jock and i'm a geek" she said almost in a whisper

"So you're going with that dimwit Tyler and he's a jock"

"Yeah but it's just a friendly date plus your like THE jock "

"yeah I know but he's---"

"Not you"she said cutting him off "and your just jealous of him cause he's got a date with me"

"Yeah whatever go get ready for your stupid date"he said angrily "and have fun with your little soccer captain" with that he walked down and left in his car.

Just as she closed the door she heard a car pull up on her drive way. She ran up stairs to slip her shoes on and grab a jacket when she heard a knock. She looked int he mirror and smiled she was going to have fun and forget about Troy. She walked down the stairs to find Tyler in a nice tux and his jaw dropped.

"Wow!!" he said amazed "you look umm great"

"why thank you" she said twirling around "you don't look so bad yourself"

He chuckled and held his hand out, she took it and they got in his car and drove of to the party.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Troy got home and slammed the door shut. He was glad his parents were out of town he stomped upstairs and locked himself in his room.

_what was i thinking she hates me and I lo--woah!!! do I love geeky gabby???? well doesn't matter anyways we can't be together _

He got up and went towards the bathroom to take a long shower and hopefully forget about 'her'.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tyler got ou of his car to help Gabby out they were at the party and he was anxcious to get into the house where the party was being held. Truth was he was only using Gabby to make his ex jealous. Sure he felt bad doing it to innocent Gabby but she was good looking, smart, and nice it would surly make his ex jealous.

"thanks" said Gabby taking hold of his hand.

"Yeah no prob" he said smiling.

When they got to the door he opened it and let her in instantly she saw people everywhere she didn't know any of them though she had seen them around in school.

"Soo...you wanna dance??"asked Tyler his hand out

"uhh..yeah sure why not" she said smiling uneasily

She saw him looking around perhaps for his soccer buddy's,if only she knew. They got to the dance floor and started dancing to the song playing**(haha couldn't think of a song use ur imagination haha :)**.

After a while a slow song came on and suddenly Tyler lowered his hands on to her butt. It scared but she didn't know was that his ex was a couple of feet away. She looked up to find him staring at someone.

"Who's that??" she asked

"what?--oh no one i was just you know looking around" he said looking back at her

"Yeah well it looks like you were checking her out" out sh said stepping away from him

"I wasn't I was just--"

"whatever Tyler" she said starting to walk away

"Gabby wait don't leave" he said running after her "yeah well give me one reason not too"

Then right then and there he slammed his lips on hers and she couldn't help but to compare his kiss to Troys. Tylers was hard and forced and Troys' was soft and tender. She squirmed away and looked at him in disgust.

"what?" he asked dumbfounded

"Look Tyler just take me home please" and with that she walked towards the door with Tyler following.

The ride home was awkward and silent. When they got to her house he walked her to her doorstep.

"Gaby i'm sorry about this horrible date and the kiss" he said looking at his feet

"It's alright but why did u really ask me out??"

"I ...I wanted to make my ex jealous" he sighed

"well i hope ot worked or at least i think i do?" she smiled and hugged him. She liked Tyler but as a friend." I hope we can still be friends?" he asked. She smiled and nodded.

"well i'll see you at school" he said pecking her cheek. She opened her door and smiled maybe Tyler would be a good friend after all .

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**well i hope it was longer than the others srry if it was boring but i have jet leg and im tired**

**R&R :**

**-ZDAE**


	8. Chapter 8

**It's been a looooooong time but i was going through some files when i found the story and decide that what the heck i should just keep going so here it is. :)**

* * *

_ What to wear what to wear...._thought Gabriella the next day. Lately all of her thoughts had been filled with ways to look better and though she wouldn't admit it she was doing it to impress Troy. She finally decided on a dress that stopped a little higher on her thigh than usual and she straightened her hair for an extra touch. She heard a honk outside and quickly grabbed her stuff and ran out giving her mother a quick peck on the cheek.

"Whoaa what happened to you?" said Taylor noticing her friends new look.

"Oh you know...just something different." said Gabriella tugging on the dress. She sure wasn't used to the length.

"Yeah something different for Troyyyy" Taylor said mockingly, playfully sticking her tounge out.

" Shutup! Can't a girl want to look good for once?" Gabriella looked down at herself wondering if it was a mistake but Taylor quickly patted her back reassuringly.

"You know i kid Gabby." she said while turning into the school parking lot._ No turning back now...geez im so nervous! _Gabriella pulled at her hair and tugged at her clothes looking down at her feet yet little did she know she was being watched from across the lot by a very familiar basketball boy.

G_osh look at her..she looks so cute standing there all nervous and what not...and damn look at those thighs ohh those thig--_

"Troy!!!" Chad called out waving his hand in Troy's face " Helloooo...what the heck are you looking at that has you drooling?" he said turning around but Troy grabbed him by the head and pulled him along while walking towards the school._ That was close..he almost caught me checking out Gabby..I mean Gabriella! ughh_

"Sooo practice today.." said Troy attempting to change the subject.

"What about it?" Chad said and pulled out a squished sandwich from his backpack that looked days old.

"You aren't going to eat that are you?" Troy questioned, a look of disgust clouding his face.

"Well I'm not going to put it to waste. So i guess I am eating it" Chad said and quickly stuffed in his mouth "Hmmm a little funky but not bad haha" but Troy didn't hear he was too busy looking at the school entrance where he saw Gabriella and Taylor talking and smiling. He subconciously grinned and his hands got clammy and nervous tingles ran up and down his body lingering in his stomach. _Oh g-d what do i do? do i say hi?...no i can't say hi it will look suspicious..damn! But she looks so good!_

_Oh geez here he comes..what if he says hi? Should i reply? Should i not?..Who am I kidding he's not going to say hi im just a nerd.._Gabriella fumbled with her fingers and looked up just in time to catch Troy throwing her a smile and a small wave that would've gone undetected if she wasn't such a good observer. The butterflies in her stomach migrated to her throat and she smiled from ear to ear. _ohhh myyyy g-dddd he noticed me! And he waved!..and he smiled!!! Goshh he has such a perfect smile _She looked around to see if it was just a mistake and he was acknowledging somebody else but she was against the wall and no one else was around except for Taylor. This whole time Taylor just watched as her best friend practically screamed in joy and she knew that her friend was falling for Troy but she couldn't help but feel like she had to stop it. It just isn't right!

_That wasn't to bad..just a smile and a wave..What if she didn't see me..What if someone else saw me? _Troy looked around worried that someone had caught him acknowledging the school geek but his buddies were to busy throwing Chad around who looked like might puke any second. Troy shook his head and headed to his locker.

Chad followed him looking a little green.

"Hey buddy you okay?" asked Troy taking a cautios step back just in case.

"I think i shoudn't have had that sandwich.." replied Chad with regret etched on his face. Troy patted him on the back laughing and turned to see Gabriella walking the hallway and he almost choked. She was grinning and talkin with Taylor and she looked so happy. It made him wish he was the one making her smile.

Suddenly Chad took off running only to run into Gabriella and puke all over her chest and the edges of her dress. She gasped while he took off again into the restrooms. She stood there in shock while the whole hallway burst into laughter and her eyes filled to the brim with tears. Taylor called after her but she ran like her life depended on it. Troy stood in the back watching the scene and took off running after Gabriella. He caught up to her when she was halfway across the parking lot. She was small but she sure was fast.

"Hey wait!...Gabriella wait!" he called out finally reaching her.

"Go away!" she screamed slapping his arm "I know you planned it all out you jerk!" she cried out. Her tears pouring out of her eyes like waterfalls. She leaned against a car and slid down to floor.

"What are you taking about?" Troy said utterly confused. He kneeled in front of her in an effort to have her look him in the eye but she just looke away and scoffed. Then he realized she thought he had planned it all out. "Wait. You think I made Chad throw up on you?" he asked but she just rolled her eyes. "Look I know I'm a jerk but I wouldn't do that to you."

"Oh yeah let me believe that the biggest jerk in school wouldn't play the meanest joke." she scoffed at him sarcastically. She looked over at his face to see him looking at the ground and looking so innocent. _Maybe he really didn't plan it..well what the heck..he always treats me like shit and now im supposed to just believe him?_

Troy looked up to find her staring at him and she blushed and turned her her but he grabbed her face with both hands and turned her to look at him.

"I know I'm the last person you would ever believe but I honestly did not plan this and even if I would've planned it I wouldn't go through with it on a day when you looked so good." he said, honesty dripping from his words.

_Wait..did i say that out loud?! damn!_

_He just said i looked good!! _"Sooo you really didn't plan it?" she said as calmly as she could when her insides where jumping all over the place. He nodded and smiled while he stood up.

"Come on. Let's take you home." He said offering her a hand. She took it delicately and they both felt a wave of heat travel up their arms. They walked over to his Jeep without noticing they never let go and they both stammered when they noticed. He scrambled in the back to find an old t-shirt and handed it to her telling her to clean her self off saying she was a bit stinky to which he recieved a playful smack on the arm. They both got in and Troy turned on the radio to hear Ke$ha's Tik Tok.

"Ugh i hate this song!" they both exclaimed. Troy laughed and put on a his iPod handing it to Gabriella.

"So where to?" he asked.

"I can't go home now. My mom will surely kill me." Gabriella said worried.

"So off to my house it is!" said Troy attempting to impersonate a superhero which got a giggle out of Gabriella. He smiled, it felt good to be the one to make her laugh.

They got to Troy's house and he parked the car and got out rushing to the other side to open her door. She smiled and thanked him.

"Your house is beautiful." she said staring at the two story house with a bright green lawn and all types of flowers littering the edges of the house.

"Haha, thanks I guess" He shrugged walking up the driveway behind her. He couldn't help but glance at her behind and he grinned a little.

"Stop looking at my ass." she called out.

"Huh-what.. no i wasn't. i was just--" he stammered looking for an excuse

"Calm down i was just kidding" she said looking back at him and smiling. He stomach flipped and he let out a nervous "hehe right..."

When they finally went inside he led her to his room and rummaged through his drawers to find her some sweatpants to wear. He finally found some old black addidas pants that he used to wear freshman year and tossed them back at her. She looked at him confused.

"What?" he asked

"Am I supposed to just walk into school with pants and a bra?" she asked laughing.

"I wouldn't mind" he muttered under his breath.

"Did you say something?" she asked

"Oh uhh no. Hehe I'll be right back." he said walking into his closet. "I don't think I have any shirts that fit you." he called out searching for the smallest thing he could find.

"The only thing I have that might fit is a wife beater"

"Thats fine I guess." she said walking into the closet with him. He handed her a gray wife beater and she smiled thanfully.

"Troy can I ask you a question?" she said looking at him intently

"Uhh sure.." He replied a little apprehensive.

"Why are you doing all of this?" she asked quietly

"All of what?" he replied a bit confused.

"You know..helping me out and stuff." she said looking him in the eye. He sat down next to her on his bed and let out a big sigh.

"Well..I mean..I don't know I guess I'm just trying to prove that I'm not really a jerk." he said staring back at her

"But you are.." she replied bluntly

"No I'm not" he said furrowing his eyebrow. She smiled at him and patted his leg.

"Where's the restroom?" she asked blowing off the conversation.

"Uhh second door to the right." he said pointing. He watched her walk off as she swayed her hips and he groaned.

_Damn she's such a tease and she doesn't even know it..and I am NOT a jerk..well maybe a little but I'm going to prove her wrong._ He sighed and layed back on his bed closing his eyes.

_He's so cute..the way his eyebrows scrunch up..i wonder if he noticed I moved my hips a little more..._She smiled pulling off her dress and slipping into his clothes. _Gosh he smells good. i could get used to this _She smiled to herself and walked out back to his room to find him laying down with his eyes closed and his hands taping softly on his stomach. His shirt had ridden up which exposed his perfectly sculpted abs and she looked away blushing. She composed herself and quietly walked up to his bed and stood next to him.

"Boo!" she yelled in his ear causing him to jump slighlty but enough to fall off the bed and take her down with him. He landed with his torso across hers so they made a ' t' shape. She was shaking under him her laughter filling the house.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you were such a chicken." she said still laughing.

". Very funny." he replied rolling his eyes and lifting himself up. He looked down at her and lifted her up easily and she smiled. They caught each other's eyes and started leaning in when Gabriella looked away leaving him centimeters away from her cheek his breath tickling her skin. She swallowed hard.

"Maybe we should head back. We already missed first period" she said almost in a whisper putting her hand on his chest and pushing him away lightly letting her hand linger on his chest before taking it back. With that they walked out of the room and went back to school.

* * *

**I hope that one was longer and that you guys like it:)**

**-ZDAE**


	9. Chapter 9

**(Okay so I know I barely ever update but here is a new chapter ****)**

Troy and Gabriella found the car ride back to school filled with innocent jokes and a genuine flirtacious attitude. Gabriella couldn't help but wonder if they could ever be something else than the geek and the jock.

"Aaaand we're here! Joy!" exclaimed Troy with sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Yep. I guess this is where we part huh?" questioned Gabriella looking out the car window at the building where they would always be separated from each other wondering if that's how he wanted.

"I suppose…you maybe-never mind it's crazy, I'm stupid." Troy said scratching the back of his head nervously.

" No say it! Haha don't be emberassed _captain." _Gabriella poked fun at him while he squirmed in his seat.

"I don't know maybe we could talk later…you know about stuff…or not—you know whatever I guess…yeah.." Troy looked out the window to hide his blush from her _UGH! What the heck? I'm such an idiot._

"I highly doubt your friends would be okay with that Troy." Gabriella said with a sour note and a serious tone.

"What they don't know won't hurt them right?" he responded with a suggestive face and a nudge with his elbow at her making Gabriella blush and stammer un-coherent words under her breath. " umm unless you don't want to…"

"NO! uhhh…I mean I wouldn't mind at all." She tried covering up her excitement while Troy had a goofy smile on his face.

With that they both got out of the car and made their way towards school.

_Holy cow! I don't think it's normal for my stomach to feel this way. Shiiiit, wait until Taylor finds out how I spent my morning. All hell WILL break loose._

_When did I install fountains in my hands? Geez Troy calm down! She probably thinks you're an idiot._

They both walked absorbed in their thoughts neither noticing that they were so close their shoulders brushed.

Soon they made it to the entrance and they both stopped and looked around awkwardly trying to find something to say.

"Soooo.." Troy said his voice lingering.

"Umm..I'll see you around" Gabriella responded and walked off to her locker. Troy stood there and looked at her retrieving figure completely dumbfounded by the feeling he felt at that moment. Then just as she was about to round the corner she turned around.

"Hey! About that talk…I'm free this weekend." With that she turned the corner with a smile plastered on her face

Gabriella made her way to her English class her head filled with five thousand miles with traffic of Troy on her mind. She walked into class with a dreamy look on her face which didn't go unnoticed by her bestfriend.

"Miss. Montes better late than never." Exclaimed the teacher hardly looking up from her lesson book.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Garcia I had an accident in the hallway and had to go home and change." She replied innocently pulling at her attire subconsciously. The class snickered as she made her way to her seat next to Taylor suddenly aware of how ridiculous she must look.

"Explain." Taylor said drumming her fingers on the desk impatiently. "You haven't answered any of my texts. You know I was worried okay. And what was up with Troy running after you? And your clothes? What happened? Did he rape you?-"

"What? Are you crazy? I didn't answer your texts because I left my phone at home because SOMEBODY was honking me out and no I was not raped. Why would you even ask that?" Gabriella whispered across the desk ignoring the stares and giggles.

"Well you never know sheesh." Taylor replied in a dignified tone.

The bell rang dismissing the class. Gabriella felt butterflies in her stomach instantly for next period she had science class with Troy. She practically ran to class, Taylor at her heels hollering out questions she had a feeling would go unanswered.

Troy sat impatiently in his seat tapping his foot and wiping his hands on his jeans trying to get rid of the moisture. Chad looked at him with one brow arched up and confusion clouded his face.

"Hey troy..troooy…TROY!" Chad yelled waving his hand in front of his face hoping to distract him. Eventually Troy snaps out of it and looks up at his bushy haired friend. "What is up with you man? You look more nervous now than before a championship game!" Chad snickered at his comment. Troy threw a glance at the doorway then looked back at his friend.

"What? I'm not nervous. Maybe that sandwich affected you perception skills." Troy responded with a smirk.

"Speaking of my sandwich…I almost feel bad for that geek but…Nahhhh hahaha it was freaking epic! I wish I could've seen her face!" Chad exclaimed.

"she's not a geek Chad." Troy said with his brow furrowed.

"Yeah okay, whatever you say." Chad scoffed while he rolled his eyes. "What's been up with you lately dude? Seriously it's like I don't even know you anymore" Chad growled at him and stomped off to the desk he would be sharing with Taylor.

_Where is she? _

_Is he waiting?_

Troy's face lit up at the sight of Gabriella entering the room and despite her being in just sweatpants and a wife beater he thought she looked great but of course he would never admit it.

Gabriella walked to her seat next to Troy nervously and biting her lip. She knew that she was letting herself get carried away with her feelings but she couldn't help it. There was something about the fact that Troy was actually making an attempt to be different that made her stomach do flips and her mind get clouded.

"Hey…" she sat gracefully on her chair and smiled at Troy. The class watched intently waiting for the blowup.

"Hi…umm you look good haha where'd you get your shirt?" Troy asked with a smirk.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and grinned. "This dork lent it to me recently. Obviously it looks better on me." She stuck her tongue out and giggled making troy's heart skip a beat.

_Wow she has the cutest giggle!_

_Why is he smiling like that?_

They both looked away with a faint tint of pink on their cheeks .

The class droned on and on with giggles and smiles erupting from Gabriella's and Troy's desk. Their classmates balanced the lab and staring for they were in awe. Gabriella Montes and Troy Bolton were acting civilized and for once! How could this be?

The rest of the week went on about the same. Innocent waves and smiles. Playful shoves and slaps used as excuses to make contact. No fights, no arguments. It had the student body whispering and before everyone knew it the weekend swallowed them.

Troy paced back and forth in his room murmuring rehearsed lines and jokes. His dog Bo laid on his bed watching him before proceeding to leave the room for poor dog was getting anxious watching him. Finally Troy leapt over his bed and reached for his cellphone and dialed the number scribbled on his forearm.

...

"Hello?"

"umm Gabby—riella?"

"yeah..who's this?"

"It's uh Troy.."

"Oh Troy! Hi!...*ruckus*…FUCK!—Sorry I almost dropped my phone there haha"

" yeah haha sooo are you busy…now?"

"uhh no not at all. You know geeks don't really have plans on the weekends."

"well then you must not be a geek cause I'm picking you up right now"

"you are? You know Troy my mother really wouldn't agree with this outrageous behavior."

"really? Umm I could talk to her…you know ask permission, should I? I could—"

"woah there gullible haha I was only joking"

"Oh! Well that's not nice!"

"look who's talking!"

"…"

"umm…so I guess I should get ready huh?"

"yeah I guess you should"

"alrighty then..umm see you in 20?"

"yeah that's perfect but what's your address?"

"oh right! It Esperanza Rd. 4165"

"well..okay umm I'll see you in a little"

"yeah.."

They both hung up and sighed.

_Wow Troy how awkward was that? And now you look like a creep because you got her number from someone else! Ugh._

_Jesus Ch—any awkwarder and I might've died. And 20 minutes? I need an hour to get ready! Gosh Gabby what were you thinking? _

Gabby made her way to her closet and picked out a loose purple tank top and white short shorts and some flip flops then hurried into her restroom to finish off.

"Maybe I should change…" Troy thought out loud while sniffing at his armpits. He looked at his clock and groaned when he saw it had only been a minute. Then made his way to his computer to look up directions to her house, because he didn't by any means want to be late. After he was done he looked at the clock again and groaned louder when he saw it had only been about 8 minutes. He walked over to his bed and laid down and closed his eyes. Maybe now time would go by faster…

*LAST CALL: 6:15p.m.*

Gabriella sat on her couch and stared at her phone. It was now 7:30 and she was still waiting.

_Maybe he got held up with…chores? Ugh where is he? He said twenty minutes..or 200? I can't believe it! It was all just a set up. God damn it! I knew it! He doesn't see anything me what the heck was I thinking! I'm part of his little game and I let him play me perfectly!_

Gabriella ran up to her room and closed the door before sliding down to the floor and crying herself to sleep.

"Trooyooooyoyoyoyyy!" Alexis shook her brother. "jesus, he's such a heavy sleeper! TROY!"

"What? Ooomf!" Troy jumped up and tripped on his comforter that was laying on the ground. "Huh? What time is it?"

"It's 9:00" replied Alexis with a smug look on her face"

"9:00? P.M.?" asked troy bewildered

"Umm no…a.m." she answered with a 'duhh' face.

"ughh! Nononononononnoooo!" Troy exclaimed putting his head in his hands and shaking it.

"Okay well I came up here to tell you that mom, dad, and I are leaving for the day so you have the house to yourself." With that she walked out of the room and left her brother to his moaning and groaning.

Troy slugged over to his restroom cursing himself for falling asleep but he would fix this…he had too.

Gabriella awoke to the alluring smell of breakfast, and pulled herself off of her bed reluctantly. She looked in the mirror and groaned at the sight of her puffy, red eyes. Surely her mom would ask questions. She walked down the stairs to find her mom whistling and prancing around the kitchen.

_At least one of us woke up happy today._

"Goodmorning." Gabriella said walking into the kitchen slowly with her gaze on the ground hoping her mom wouldn't notice her mood. She hated sympathy.

"Oh good morning honey! Did you have a nice sleep? You must've been tired because I walked into you room last night and you were passed out on the floor!" Isabella Montes mused at her daughter and turned to find a sulken child on her kitchen table. "Honey! What's wrong? You look terrible!"

"It's nothing mom, I guess sleeping on the floor wasn't the brightest idea…"Gabriella forced a smile and a chuckle.

Mother and child proceeded to eat breakfast in peace before Isabella Montez headed to work for the day and Gabriella decided to spend the afternoon in her pool.

_Gosh she probably thinks I stood her up and it was just me being mean._

Troy drummed his fingers on the steering wheel of his car. He had been sitting in his seat for about 10 minutes now outside of Gabriella's house. He finally mustered up the courage and walked up to the front door and hesitantly rang the door bell.

….

….

_Maybe she's not home…or she hates me….yeah she hates me._

Troy was about to leave when he heard splashing coming from the backyard. He made his way over to the side gate and saw a sun-kissed Gabriella floating on the water. He took a chance and jumped over the gate and walked slowly over to the side of the pool and stood staring at the beautiful girl whose eyes were closed and arms outsretched.

"Hey.." Troy muttered

"AHHHHAGHGHGHGHGHGHHHHH!" Gabriella exclaimed in pure fear while she trashed around wildly. "who?—whaa..?" she looked around until she saw Troy standing there looking sheepishly at the ground and fumbling with his fingers.

_Awww look at how cute he looks…wait! You hate him! He stood you up!_

"What are you doing here? And what do you want anyways?" Gabriella scowled at him while she made her way out of the pool making Troy practically drool.

"Look about what happened yesterday, I'm sorry. I just—" Troy was cut off by Gabriella's hand waving him off.

"I don't want to hear your excuses Troy. I get it. I'm just part of your little game." Gabriella said while she wrapped a towel around her body and turned towards the house.

"I fell asleep okay? I was tired because of practice and stuff." Troy blurted out.

"Oh yeah? That's really convincing." Gabriella replied sarcastically.

"(sigh)I'm not lying okay. I really wanted to hang out but—"

"But what Troy? Huh? What lame excuse will it be this time?"

"I didn't sleep because I was so burned from worrying about what you would say when I called you."

"What?" Gabriella looked at him wide eyed.

"…yeah." Troy found a sudden interest to the floor and looked down. Gabriella stood there grinning and her heart leaped. "I know I'm always a jerk okay? But that's not me. I just—I have to be like that. It's what everyone expects me to be and i—I hate it. You've been in the middle of it all my whole life and I just don't want you to go the rest of your life thinking that I'm a total douche bag when I'm really not. I hope you're not that mad cause I hoping that you'd go to this place with me today you know to hang out and stuff…" Troy recited and looked up to see Gabriella grinning and nodding.

"I'll go as long as you don't fall asleep on me." She replied and they both made their way into the house.

**(there it is. I hope you guys liked it and if you have any ideas for what should happen next be sure to leave a comment****)**


End file.
